Rise of Team Naruto
by Irondragon555
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki isn't a slacker. His hard work and Uzumaki blood have allowed him to rise to heights at a rather young age, rivaling that of former ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha. Despite his accomplishments, he has never taken on a genin team despite the constant insistence from the Sandaime Hokage. When he does take on a team, Naruto will not rest until his team becomes the best team.
1. Rise of Team Naruto

**A/N:** Hello readers, it is I, Irondragon555, and after a long hiatus of writer's block and various different projects, I have written a piece that might peak your interest. Those who remember my original story will be surprised at my different styling of the chapters and/or the format. I have purposely made it as you see to make it a bit easier to read. However since this is my first piece in a long time, I welcome all types of criticisms. Flames are also welcome; I will just use them to cook my noodles and boil my tea. So please enjoy the following piece.

 **Chapter 1: Team 11 is born**

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are ordered to turn over your research."

"By whose authority? If the Hokage asked for it, he would be here. We have an understanding. Please try to force your way onto my property, I'll be sure to leave your mutilated corpses in front of the gates for ANBU. They love when people mess with me."

The blonde hanyou grinned widely, showing off his sharp fangs. The council member and his cronies took a step back as their nervousness increased. Several ANBU appeared behind the entourage as the Sandaime appeared from a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples as ANBU took the councilman and his cronies into custody.

"Naruto-kun, why do you always make it so difficult? You should just call ANBU to deal with them. Black ops loves you."

"Black ops loves my inventions. They have a grudging respect for the blonde punk that can outsmart their entire organization."

The Sandaime and Naruto shared a laugh as they recalled the fond memories of Naruto terrorizing the village and frustrating the ANBU who could never catch him.

"On a serious note, you need to take on a team. You rival many legendary ninja in power alone and yet you have no legacy. It's time to take on a team."

"Alright old man but if I agree to do this, it's on my terms. Is this acceptable?"

The two shook on it as they went to the Hokage's office to finalize the paperwork.

 **Two months later**

"Alright listen closely when I call out team rosters. I won't repeat myself."

Iruka began to list off team but most were not listening. They had made it onto a genin team and too busy celebrating with their friends. When their assignments came, most were sobered immediately. They didn't have who they wanted on their team but it was final.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were no different. They were busy hoping to be on their crush's team but we're shocked to find they were paired with Hinata Hyuuga. The room grew silent when Iruka announced their sensei.

Naruto Uzumaki - The Shi no Kage

Their sensei was but a few months their senior but was a prodigy in all fields. He had other nicknames like Fuinjutsu King and Sleeping Dragon but Shi no Kage was the most frightening. They had never seen their sensei before unlike the other jounin who were picking up their teams. They all hoped he didn't live up his moniker.

The room visibility dimmed as liquid darkness poured into the room. Their sensei appeared from the miasma as he gestured for them to follow him. The darkness let up as he vanished into thin air. A note fluttered down slowly.

 _Team 11, meet me at training ground eleven. I am waiting_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

It was short and sweet and the subtle implication of failure to arrive lingered in the back of their minds. With a bit of hesitation they made their way to their training area.

 **Training Ground 11**

Naruto observed his team from the trees above and sighed when he remained undiscovered. They needed work but he saw untapped potential in each of them. He would cast them in fire and shape them into formidable ninja. For now, he would continue his observation.

"Where do you think Naruto-sensei is? We made it to the training ground he specified."

Ino looked around but nothing was unusual. No sign of her jounin sensei.

"Did he call us here for nothing then?"

Hinata shook her head as she pressed her fingers together nervously.

"Ano, I think he has a reason to bring us here. He is properly observing us from a distance."

A smoke bomb rolled to a stop at the trio's feet. It immediately oozed thick noxious smoke at an alarming rate. The girls tried to make their way out of the cloud. When it finally dissipated, their sensei stood among them shaking his head.

"I'm disappointed in you three for not sensing my presence. Despite your shortcomings, each one of you have great potential. I am not your standard jounin so prepare for hard work. I will see you all here tomorrow at 9 am sharp. Eat a hearty breakfast or you will regret it."

The next morning all three genin showed up at nine am at training ground 11. Each one had eaten and was well rested. After their sensei's appraisal of them yesterday they were eager to earn praise rather than a scolding.

"Good you all looked well rested and full. We will be starting today with light calisthenics. I want twenty push ups, twenty crunches and five laps around the grounds. I will be watching so use proper form if you don't want to be punished."

One hour later, all three of kunoichi were breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"I can't feel my legs."

"Never mind our legs Ino, my ab muscles are stiff."

Naruto sighed as Ino and Sakura made small talk. Hinata produced a small container of a glam which she applied to her sore muscles and tender parts. He could see the redness and swelling already decreasing even though she had just applied the ointment.

"You must make your own muscle ointment because it's nothing like the ones the stores sell."

Hinata blushed as she found the grass suddenly interesting.

"Ano okaa-san taught me how to make it. It's very simple."

Naruto nodded in approval cleared his throat.

"We have had sufficient time to rest so now I will be shifting focus to chakra control. This way you don't burn yourselves out. Watch closely and I'll explain after the demonstration."

Naruto placed a foot on a tree and walked up the trunk as if he was strolling up a street in the village. Gravity seemed to have no effect as he stood perpendicularly to the tree.

"This tree walking exercise will help you strengthen your control and expand your reserves. Those with better control have smaller reserves so you will be performing the task with additional repetitions. Begin."

They all made it quite far up the tree in their first go so Naruto made them do sets to strengthen their chakra control and expand their reserves. He had them do kunai balancing and leaf floating afterwards before calling it for lunch.

"We will pick it up after lunch," he said.

The blonde hanyou took them to a bbq place he frequented and let them pick whatever they wanted. He warned them not to eat too heavily because there would be more physical training after lunch.

 **Training Ground 11**

"Alright now that you are rested and fed, let's work on your taijutsu. I know some of you have family techniques but the odds will likely be against outside of the village or during the chūnin exams. I will be adding and possibly modifying your taijutsu so you can waste less energy and focus the energy you do require more efficiently."

Naruto made three shadow clones and observed each of his students. In twenty minutes, he had planned an overhaul for each student to capitalize on their strengths and improve on their weaknesses.

By far, Sakura Haruno was barely competent and he knew why but with persistence and close instruction she could be a formidable kunoichi.

Ino Yamanaka was just as bad as Sakura in some aspects but she at least had some grounding in her Clark's taijutsu. It was very basic but it showed she had skill. He would find a suitable style for her to complement her clan jutsu.

Hinata Hyūga was the best at taijutsu amongst the three but her movements were practiced and stiff. She held back and the strikes were softer then they should be. She needed a confidence crash course and a taijutsu modification to better suit her needs. She had massive potential.

They would go through hell and back but would return the strongest genin in all of the elemental nations.

ID: So what did you think? Leave your comments, suggestions and critiques in reviews. Look out for the next chapter soon.


	2. The Cherry Blossom's Bloom

**A/N:** Hello followers and new readers. I would like to welcome you to chapter 2 of this piece. This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I figured for ease of reading, I would break up what was chapter 2 into three parts. This way you all will have some new juicy material to read and I will have material to put out while I am writing the next chapters. Thanks for your support and critique. Without further adieu, Chapter 2.

 **Two Months Later…**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata have grown by leaps and bounds. Naruto is quite impressed with their progress and how serious Sakura and Ino are taking their training. Gone were the fangirl ideals and lackluster he saw when he first started training team eleven. He was much impressed with their growth as young women and as kunoichi.

Hinata had undergone a complete transformation in such a short timespan. He had introduced her two of his favorite jounin colleagues who took an immediate shine to her. Hinata's extracurricular training with Anko Mitarashi and Maito Guy had really brought a different side out of her. She was still the compassionate and shy young woman but a fire had been lit inside of her. She put her all into training and it showed with her improvements.

Each of his students spent some of their time training with various jounin or ex-ANBU operatives that owed Naruto some favor. Each girl was given a customized lesson in the shinobi arts Naruto thought would maximize the potential each kunoichi had. His gamble paid off and each of his students outclassed their peers.

Sakura received medical jutsu training at the hospital and from Hana Inuzuka when she was done training with Naruto during the week. Maito Guy also trained her for a few hours during the weekend, vastly improving her previous unremarkable taijutsu. The green beast had selected a strength based taijutsu style for her, initially causing Naruto unease. The spandex wearing jounin assured him it was for the best and Naruto was glad he listened to Guy. Sakura channeled the energy she used in pursuing Itachi's little brother into taijutsu instead at Naruto's insistence.

 _Flashback- one month prior_

" _Sensei why do I have to do this taijutsu training? Isn't training with you good enough?"_

 _Naruto sighed and clasped his hands behind his back as he addressed his pink haired student._

" _Sakura, I know you like to spend your weekends ogling Sasuke but currently he is going down a self destructive path. He is not able to properly defeat a well trained genin, let alone hunt down his brother. You pouring your energy into pursuing him will lead to heartache and possibly your death if you are not at peak form."_

 _The blonde hanyou motioned for Maito Guy to bring forth Rock Lee._

" _Sakura, this is Rock Lee. He is a year older than you and has a full year of training under his belt. He is only capable of using taijutsu as his reserves are not developed enough to use chakra. If you can defeat him in a spar, I will have no further objections and you may use your time during the weekend as you please."_

 _Sakura cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders as she settled into her taijutsu stance._

" _This will be a piece of cake then."_

 _Naruto rubbed his temples and asked Guy's surrogate son to use a quarter of his strength. He knew Sakura would be unable to survive Lee's full strength. Giving the command for them to begin, Sakura rushed Rock Lee with a kunai in each hand, intent on striking him down._

 _Rock Lee side stepped each of her flimsy attempts to cut him and kicked the kunai from her grip._

" _Sakura-san your youthfulness is very low. You must use everything at your disposal or defeating Lee will not be possible."_

 _The words seemed to not register and she hurled three dozen shuriken at the taijutsu prodigy who simply dodged each projectile with ease. The frustration began to take hold as she started using every little trick she remembered to level the playing field. Rock Lee was experienced with countering many of the jutsu and techniques she used and was unimpressed with her._

" _Sakura-san if you do not concentrate and think tactically, you will have no chance to take me down. I have been in many spars and the techniques and jutsu you are using are not enough to slow me for a moment. Please concentrate."_

 _Her frustration had solidified and a few moments later she lay on the ground covered in sweat and dirt. Lee had refrained from striking her, only parrying her feeble strikes. The tears had begun to set in as she sobbed in frustration and anger._

" _Sakura-chan, I had you spar with Rock Lee to show you that shinobi life is serious. Had I let Lee strike you, you would be unable to continue being a kunoichi. A civilian would be the most you amounted to if you recovered fully from your injuries. It would be unnecessarily cruel and insensitive for me to teach a hard lesson. I wanted to show you the potential future in store for you. Come let us go see a good friend of mine. Guy, Lee thank you for your time today."_

 _Naruto and Sakura walked into the red light district and into The Perfumed Lady. The matron smiled and brought them both tea before sitting down next to them._

" _Naruto-sama, it is always a pleasure to see you. You are always spoiling the girls with presents and expensive fragrances. Oh, is this the young lady in your care?"_

 _Naruto nodded and smiled warmly at the matron before he make introductions._

" _Sakura this is Fumiko and she is the matron here at this pleasure house. I am quite sure you can infer what goes on upstairs without my explicit explanation. I brought you here so Fumiko can set you straight."_

 _Sakura looked at her sensei in confusion. Why had her brought her to a brothel? He was not making sense._

" _Sakura-chan, your sensei brought you here today to see first hand the horrors of shinobi life gone wrong. Let's go upstairs so you can see Aya."_

 _The trio ventured upstairs and went to the last door. Unlike the ornate doors the other rooms had, the room they stood in front of had a solid wood door with no decorations. Fumiko knocked before a sultry voice invited them in._

" _Hello Naruto-sama did you come to play today? Aya wants to play horsy."_

 _Naruto shook his head and gently patted her head and her pout disappeared as she giggled. She returned to her mistrations as Fumiko closed the doors behind her. Sakura saw the room was decorated for a young girl but the woman in front of her was in her late twenties at least. She was unsure of the reason she was in Aya's room and then she saw it._

 _Aya's eyes gave it away; she had regressed to a child like state despite her age. She sensed something else that made her flinch internally. The young woman seemed to be a perpetual state of lust. Her whole being oozed sexual desire and the smell of her desire began to overpower the aromatic plants in the room. The words that came from Naruto's mouth made her blood run cold._

" _Sakura, Aya was a young kunoichi like yourself. She was a genin well before I was born. She was just like you and did not take her training seriously. She did not the luxury of being born into a time of peace like we were and was born towards the end of a skirmish between Konoha and Kumo. She was sent into battle with a two other kunoichi."_

 _Sakura's face lost all color as Naruto gave her a doll her he fashioned for her._

" _Those two had taken their training seriously and had little problem in the field. Aya, struggled to keep up and one day while she was bathing, she was knocked unconscious. When her teammates found her, she had totally lost her free will and was the way you see her now. I do not want to go into detail for your sake but in short she was violated in one of the most horrendous ways and now this is the only way she can make a living: selling her body. Fumiko takes good care of her and is careful in selecting the right clients for Aya as she is not of sound mind."_

 _Aya climbed onto the dresser and made faces over Naruto's shoulder as he sighed. Sakura was solemn as they waved goodbye to Aya and returned to the main floor. Naruto and Sakura bid Fumiko goodbye and returned to the training grounds._

" _Sakura-chan, if you do not wish to take your training seriously I will be forced to recommend that your genin status be revoked and have you returned to civilian life. I will not allow one of my students to become like Aya. It is a sad existence Sakura and I wish that fate on no kunoichi, foreign or domestic. So will you let me help you avoid Aya's fate? I have high hopes for you young lady."_

 _Sakura lay her head on Naruto's shoulder as silent tears of sadness rolled down her cheeks for Aya. A few minutes later, she pulled back and gave Naruto a small teary nod. He handed her a handkerchief to blow her nose and patted her back until she was composed._

" _I will have Maito Guy train you on weekends and he will determine a proper taijutsu style for you. I will check your progress during our weekly sessions so be studious and pay close attention to his instruction. However if he insists you wear spandex, tell him I said no. It is for your best interest."_

 _Flashback end_

Sakura threw herself into training after the visit to Naruto's acquaintance and her skill was constantly improving, which made Naruto satisfied he was able save her from a sad fate. The Yamanaka heiress was going to be a challenge but Naruto lived for challenges.

BSakura threw herself into training after the visit to Naruto's acquaintance and her skill was constantly improving, which made Naruto satisfied he was able save her from a sad fate. The Yamanaka heiress was going to be a challenge but Naruto lived for challenges.

 **A/N:** Stick around for chapter 3 to see how Naruto tames Ino's materialistic tendencies and squares her away. As always, please leave your critique, pride and flames in the form of reviews. Remember all flames will be used to cook my meals and heat my shower water.


	3. The Princess's Maturation

Ino did not need the same push that Sakura required to train hard and it was easier for Naruto to set up a training routine for her. Her family heritage made it easier for the blonde Uzumaki to push her to her limits and improve upon her weaknesses. His biggest challenge with Ino Yamanaka was that she was a spoilt child. Inoichi doted on his only daughter and treated her like a princess. Ino was very receptive to training but not without some sort of reward. At first, Naruto let her have her way in order to ease her into training. In order to show her that training was its own reward he used her own ego to teach her a lesson.

 _Flashback- one month prior_

 _Ino stomped her foot childishly when Naruto refused to give into her materialistic demands. She was doing so well but her demands were starting to get on his nerves. Inoichi spoilt her rotten and it was not helping him one bit. He decided that he would teach her a valuable lesson on egocentric behavior._

" _Alright Ino I will make a deal with you. You and a fellow female genin of my choosing will be given a set amount of time and funds to put together a proper kunoichi outfit. When the time limit is met, you will engage your peer in mock combat to see how well you have prepared. Should you win, I will finance every shopping spree from now until you become a chunin. If you are defeated, you will submit to my suggestions and you will meet with a jounin of my choice to partake in extra training on the weekends for a few hours. Are we agreed?"_

 _They shook on the terms and Naruto gave her 500,000 ryo to purchase her equipment and set the time to meet up at training ground 11 the next morning at 9am sharp. He watched his young student skip through the streets to go shopping and shook his head. He already knew what she was going to do with the money he gave her but it would be a good wake up call for the young kunoichi._

 _He followed her across the rooftops, careful to avoid detection but she was too busy spending her newfound wealth to notice someone tailing her throughout the market district. He observed her visiting fashion shops and spending a good amount of her money there. Dresses, skirts, low cut shirts and bawdy outfits were bought with a sprinkling of ninja gear bought at the stores._

 _He shook his head when he saw the quality of the items she was buying. Most the gear was ornate and offered little protection, if any, to its wearer. Most of the items were meant to be for show only but Ino had no idea what kind of items to purchase and fell prey to the honeyed words of the salesperson. The last few ryo were spent getting done up and Naruto observed a well manicured Ino walking out of a well known salon. He knew she had was not prepared but tomorrow was her test and the lack of effort she put in would show in the spar._

" _Good morning, Ino. I hope you are west rested and have eaten a good breakfast. Your sparring partner will be this young lady."_

 _Tenten Higurashi stepped onto the field and bowed politely to_

 _Ino before turning to speak to Naruto._

" _Naruto-sensei, she is ill prepared and unsuited for actual combat. You still want me to spar with her?"_

 _Naruto patted Tenten on the back and smiled at the young weapon mistress. She constantly trained and bought only the best equipment. Her father was a blacksmith and most of her high end equipment was hand crafted making her skill much more lethal._

" _I want you to bruise her ego so to speak. You can resort to whatever tactic you like but keep her injuries to a minimal. Bruising and small cuts are fine but do not use excessive force. She relies heavily on her family techniques so it should be quite easy to best her."_

 _Turning to face his prodigal student, he instructed her to give Tenten the proper bow to commence the spar. Both students bowed slightly to one another before settling into their defensive forms. On Naruto's command, they began to spar with each other._

" _Wow Naruto-sensei was not kidding when he said you were a materialistic girl. You should quit now and go be some rich man's trophy wife. I'm sure they will treat you very well."_

 _Tenten's caustic remark set a tiny seed of rage into place as Ino struggled to keep her swirling emotions in check. She was barely able to block most of Tenten's strikes but her rage began to make her sloppier. She began to rush her senior, arms swinging in futility, hoping to get a hit on her sparring partner. Tenten grinned and batted her uncoordinated attacks away and sunk her fist into Ino's abdomen. The blonde girl gasped as saliva flew from her mouth along with her breath._

" _Oh yeah? The way you dress will only attract ugly boys and losers. The academy called and they want their training equipment back."_

 _Tenten laughed at the blonde's shoddy insult and continued her systematic pummeling. Ino's rage was on full display and Naruto could only sigh in disappointment as he continued watching from the sidelines._

" _Ino what I wear isn't fashionable to you but I am able to deflect well placed blows with just my armor and padding. You have nothing in place to absorb the force of my blows. Your entire body is slowing down due to the pain you are feeling now. How much longer can you last? You came ill prepared and have little skill to speak of. You can't fully utilize your family techniques because you haven't practiced them. You bring shame to able bodied kunoichi."_

 _Ino was slowing down considerably and Tenten's strikes became more painful with every passing moment. When Ino collapsed with a slight groan of pain, Naruto called the spar in Tenten's favor and the young genin excused herself. Naruto gingerly pulled her bruised form into his arms and brought her to his residence, laying her down in one of the guest rooms._

' _Well hopefully that opened your eyes a little and it will be a little easier. Now onto to part two.'_

 _He stepped into his study for a brief moment to grab a small stack of neatly trimmed paper squares and returned to his battered student. He gently placed a square where they needed to be and healed her bruises with a pulse of his chakra. A sigh of relief escaped his student's lips and her bruising disappeared entirely. He used a few other sealing arrays to bring his blonde student back to a suitable condition. Her eyes slowly opened and Ino sat up quickly in the bed._

" _I think it is safe to say I have won our little wager Ino-chan. Before I take you to visit a colleague of mine, let us review the decisions you made. You chose fashion and style over protection and durability and it did not save you from the bruises and lacerations you received."_

 _Ino nodded slowly as she took in her sensei's words. She loved fashion and style but if she wanted to continue on the path she chose, she had to make some sacrifices for her protection. Had it been a hostile encounter she would could have been killed or worse, violated and sold as a pleasure worker._

" _Since you are healed, let us first eat something. I know you like to eat light meals and abstain from calorie heavy foods but as a shinobi you will never have to worry as long as you train daily. You can pretty much eat what you like."_

 _The two shinobi stopped in front of a familiar booth that Ino often saw Naruto eating at. Well it used to be a small booth restaurant. It was now a two story fine dining restaurant. Ichiraku Ramen was one of the most popular restaurants since Naruto ate there. His seal of approval brought many high tier ninja to the place, boosting the income of its owners and created the need for more seating._

" _Ah Naruto-kun, my best customer! Come, come your favorite table is clean."_

 _Naruto pulled out Ino's chair for her and pushed her in before seating himself. It had been a few weeks since he had eaten here and Ayame had come out from the kitchen to playfully scold him for not coming more often._

" _Naruto, you need to come eat here more often. How are we going to make money otherwise?"_

 _The two shared a laugh before she took their orders. Ino ordered a chicken ramen and steamed dumplings while Naruto ordered some oven roasted crab legs, boiled duck eggs and his usual order of miso ramen. Ino's eyes bulged in their sockets as she watched her sensei eat all ten bowls of ramen in addition to his appetizers and wash it all down with tea._

' _Where does it all go? He must have a monsterous metabolism.'_

" _I eat what I want Ino because of my training regiment. Good food and drink are essential to a ninja if they are to perform at peak level without any handicaps. This is your first lesson. No need to diet as long as you train hard everyday."_

 _He paid the bill and left a large tip before taking Ino to a derelict building in the market district._

" _Alright Ino, we have arrived. What do you see in front of you? The answer is not as easy as you think. Take this time to analyze the building."_

" _It is a rundown building in a deserted corner of the market district. It is rather small and has no signage. Wait, we would not be here if it was just an abandoned building. There must be an illusion on the front of the building!"_

 _She went to dispel it but Naruto shook his head before pulling her in behind him. As soon as they entered the building, Ino saw that the outside was to keep those who did not pay attention from entering and kept away civilians. A beautiful young lady emerged from the back to greet them. Her eyes seem to light up when she saw Naruto was present._

" _Naruto-sama, I did not know you would be in today. It is so nice of you to stop by. What is the occasion?"_

" _Yayoi-chan, this young lady is a firm believer of your methods. I hope you can give her the number three special.*"_

 _Ino looked back and forth as the two conversed a bit longer before Yayoi took her by the hand and led her to the back, with Naruto trailing behind. In the back room, Ino saw clothing that she had never seen in store windows before. Each outfit was alluring but held a subtle implication of its owner's shinobi background. Each outfit was unique in design and shape._

 _Yayoi giggled at the awe transfixed on Ino's face. The poor girl had never seen battle fashion before and if what Naruto said was right, she would have another minion -ahem fellow advocate- to her cause. No one said that battlewear could not be fashionable._

" _Ino-kohai, was it? My name is Yayoi and I am the tailor and sole designer of what I call fashionable battle attire. My creed to provide maximum protection and comfort while maintaining proper fashionable standards. I believe in looking good at all times!"_

 _Naruto had found her desk and was currently working on another side project while the two chatted. No point of wasting his time by idling if he could work on other things while he waited. He only looked up when he heard a loud noise coming from the ground and looked over the desk to see Ino prostrated on the floor in front of Yayoi._

" _Teach me your ways, Senpai! Please this humble kohai of yours the magnificent ways!"_

' _Wow this is what I should have done first. I did not think it would work.'_

" _Naruto-sama, I am assuming she is to be my subordinate -ahem I mean my apprentice- then? Will she be training here after your lessons then?"_

 _Naruto sighed as he gave her the schedule he worked out for Ino's extracurricular training. Yayoi would have her after his lessons and would put her to work. Ino would earn her outfit and would learn how to dress more appropriately._

" _You also will work with a friend of mine in ANBU. She expressed a great interest in training you. She demands perfection so give your all."_

 _Outwardly, Naruto was calm when speaking about his friend Neko but he knew she was a well known slave driver. Yayoi gave Ino a look of sympathy as she knew the woman Naruto spoke of._

' _It's more like she demands your soul.'_

 _A few hours after Ino's initial meeting with Yayoi, Neko made an appearance at training ground 11._

" _Ino this is my friend Neko and she will be training you in kenjutsu. I noticed your lack of weapons training so I decided Neko should be your teacher. She will teach you on the weekends. She will instruct you in sword skills until you decide to pursue another type of kenjutsu."_

 _The cat masked ANBU gave a short behind her mask as unseen eyes analyzed the Yamanaka heiress. A displeased sighed escaped from behind her mask._

" _Naruto-senpai, you are asking me to train her? She doesn't look like she can handle herself. Why should I train her?"_

 _Naruto must have shown her something good in the scroll she opened because she sighed again and nodded reluctantly._

" _Fine, fine I'll do it if you make good on your half of the bargain."_

 _Naruto snorted and crossed his arms before staring back at her._

" _Alright girlie, meet me here on Saturday at 10 am. We will start with the basics. I hope you have enough stamina to keep up."_

 _Neko was a genuine demon Ino decided. She had her swinging around a bokken until her arms were jelly and her legs no longer could support her. She barked commands and hit her with a switch if her form was off. Every weekend ended with her sore but Neko wasn't without compassion. Ino was sent home with herbal oils and balls to soothe the aches._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto began to see Ino's attitude improve. Ino still loved to shop but she learned to shop for proper equipment and distinguish between genuine and imitation items. She developed an athletic figure and her spars with her teammates showcased her blossoming sword skills. Naruto was proud to say Ino Yamanaka was his student.

Hinata's transformation from shy girl to confident kunoichi would complete the trifecta


	4. Perfect Girl Evolution-Naruto Style

**I sincerely apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. With school and work keeping me busy, the editing of this chapter took a bit longer than expected. Chapter 4 start!**

Hinata was the most talented amongst her peers. She trained regularly and had a good physique. She was his best student but only one thing kept her from growing as a kunoichi.

Hinata's fear of harming those precious to her chained her endless potential and made her vulnerable as a shinobi. I left unchecked she would hold herself back and would never become the great kunoichi he knew she would become.

 _Flashback - one month prior_

 _Hinata finished her_ spar _with Sakura and was hydrating when a Hyūga arrived on the training ground._

" _Hinata-sama your father requests an audience with your sensei. Please bring him to the compound after your lessons are completed."_

 _Hinata bowed politely and let the messenger know she would. Naruto was curious why Hiashi would ask of his presence now. He had been her sensei for a month now and not once had the Hyūga clan head spoken with him._

 _The dinner was just as Naruto believed: a somber affair. No one spoke as dinner was served by the branch members. Naruto gave his server a smile and a nod as she served him a helping of sukiyaki._

" _Naruto-san, I have heard you have been assigned as my daughter's sensei."_

" _Yes I am her sensei. I am not a jounin but the Sandaime saw it fit that I lead a team. I made it very clear to the old man I would take a team on my terms."_

' _Hinata's father is rather stiff for her father.'_

" _Hiashi-dono how is Hinata doing in her studies of the clan style? I noticed she is quite talented."_

 _Hiashi quirked an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink._

" _She has shown not much talent in the style. Hanabi on the other hand is quite talented."_

' _Ah I see now. Hiashi sees Hinata's unwillingness to harm her sister as weakness. Such a pity he does not see her potential.'_

" _Ah I see. Perhaps You are looking through rose tinted glasses Hiashi-dono. How about a wager amongst clan heads?"_

 _Hiashi dabbed his mouth with a napkin before finishing his drink._

" _What did you have in mind Naruto-san?"_

" _You let me train her in a taijutsu form of my choice and in two weeks time we will have Hinata face her little sister in a spar. Should Hanabi prove to be her superior, I will concede an S ranked jutsu from my vault. Should Hinata win this spar, I want you to sign over your rights as her father to me."_

 _Hiashi face was so red the flowers on the table were pale in comparison._

" _Why you!"_

" _You are a sad excuse for a father and nothing more than a puppet of your clan council. Your wife would be rolling in her grave if she saw the way you treat your oldest daughter."_

 _Naruto stood up and pushed in his chair before smiling at Hinata._

" _Do not fret Hinata, I will help you show the man who pretends to be your father your talent. Hiashi remember the terms. I will coming collecting when she wins."_

 _Hiashi shook with unbridled fury as the blonde hanyou left his home._

' _You know nothing of Hanabi's talents. She will crush Hinata with ease.'_

 _For two weeks, Naruto trained Hinata after his lessons, bringing in Anko Mitarashi, Maito Gai and others to help him train Hinata into a seasoned kunoichi. His efforts proved fruitless initially due to her low self-esteem but words from Anko resolved the issue._

" _Hinata, Naruto is doing his best to help you defeat your sister and shut up the old fart that question your ability as well as reforging your image in your father's eye. He even made sure to include the condition that when you win, he will release you from the Hyuga family into his care. Has Naruto's hard work and preparation been for nothing?"_

 _Hinata fiddled with her fingers while muttering her response. A glare from Anko made her response die in her throat and restarted, a bit louder._

" _I appreciate what Naruto-sensei is doing for me but I cannot bring myself to harm my sister."_

 _Anko bit back a scream and debated if lighting the Hyuga heiress on fire would better solve the issue. A thought popped into her mind and a sly smile made its way across her face._

" _So you want your sister to hurt you, leave you in the dust with bruises and slander you to anyone who will listen? I see you wish to wait for your dream to be given to you on a platter and will even let the council of old farts convince your father to brand you with that blasted seal then? How will you pursue your dream from the sidelines, as a branch member? You will be no more than your sister's servant at best. You have everything to your disposal and yet you wish to squander our best efforts to help you overcome the council and help you erase the caged bird seal from existence. You have little drive and you waste my time and everyone's time. I do not know what Naruto sees in you."_

 _Subtle cracked appeared in Hinata's quiet demeanor as she struggled to suppress her building outrage at Anko's caustic words. Her unbridled rage in consciously activated her byakugan as she glared at Anko._

" _I'll make you eat your words Anko-san!"_

' _That's it focus your anger and control it. Do not let it control you.'_

 _Hinata's training with Maito Gai and Anko was on full display as she twisted and turned her body, striking at Anko's chakra and pressure points with pinpoint accuracy. Anko parried every strike with grace but stayed vigilant as the Hyūga clan was well known for their debilitating strikes._

 _Naruto stood on the sideline, observing her movements and nothing her progress. As long as she could harness the grace and flexibility he was seeing, she would win._

" _That's it Hinata. Remember your goal and those greedy and selfish old fools who mock your dream. Remember the dismissive attitude your father had when he spoke of you. Remember that tomorrow when you face your sister: it is your dream against all of the Hyūga bigotry."_

 _The day of the spar, the elders sat on one side of dojo while Hiashi and Naruto stood on the other side. A branch member read the rules and conditions of the spar and the stakes. Hanabi crossed the room in a few swift movements as soon as she was allowed. Hinata stood in a formless stance, not favoring either foot._

 _A smile crept onto Naruto's face as Hanabi entered into Hinata's proximity. The younger Hyuga fingers pierced nothing but air as Hinata drifted across the dojo, light as a fallen leaf. The light strikes made to Hanabi's frame seemed to be futile but Hiashi's trained eye saw past the deceptiveness of the blows._

" _You had Anko teach Hinata her flexibility and Gai his power. I sense a third teacher but the influence is something I am unfamiliar with."_

 _Naruto merely smiled without taking his eyes from the battle before them. Hinata's perseverance and tenacity paid off. He watched as she danced across the space, dodging and redirecting blows with ease. The strikes she lands began to show their true strength as Hanabi's response time plummeted._

 _Hanabi could not understand why her older sister was able to keep up with her. In prior spars, Hinata moved too rigidly and awkwardly to do much damage. All of a sudden, she was able to hold her own and the movements made no sense to her._

 _The elders were talking amongst themselves. Those who supported the old traditions spat insulting words at the heiress while those who believed a change was necessary sat silent. Hiashi was proud of his eldest daughter but was puzzled why she decided to showcase her talent so late._

" _Hinata was always a prodigy. You only saw what you wished and judged her unfairly."_

 _Hiashi was jerked from his thoughts by Naruto's voice. His daughter's jounin-sensei had remained silent until just now and the words he spoke shattered his preconceptions. He now understood why his eldest performed inadequately. He had judged her skillset with a biased mind. Instead of cultivating the talents she had, he had dismissed their value. He had failed as her father and the clan head._

 _Hinata's deceptive strikes rendered her younger sister unable to read her attacks. Hanabi found herself overwhelmed and getting more exhausted by the passing moment. Moments later, the younger Hyuga found herself unable to control her limbs and breathing hard. In a last ditch attempt, she forced her body to lunge forward. Hanabi looked up from the floor to find Hinata looking down at her in confusion._

" _Imouto, are you unwell? We can continue this at a later time if you are feeling ill."_

 _Hinata's concerned tone only served to enrage Hanabi even more. She was unable to capitalize on her anger however as her body no longer responded to her demands. The branch member gave the final countdown while Hanabi attempted to regain control over her body._

 _The announcement that Hinata had won the spar and successfully defended her title as heiress shocked everyone present, except the blonde Uzumaki. The elders who favored the younger daughter shouted in protest. Hinata's voice silenced all the chatter._

" _The last time I read the clan bylaws, the elders are to give counsel to the clan head. When did it ever read 'The elders have the authority to change the bylaws as they pleased?' I am sure my father humors you only as you have given adequate counsel in the past. My words hold weight with him and I am sure he will amend his leniency with you. You all have taken his leniency for weakness."_

 _The fire in Hinata's eyes and the conviction in her voice shook the very fiber of every Hyuga present. Naruto gave a subtle nod of approval in Hinata's direction. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman whose kindness and conviction set her apart from her peers. All Hyuga have named this event The Blossoming._

 _Flashback end_

The spar with her sister increased her confidence by leaps and bounds. She was no longer holding back during spars with her fellow peers. She began to develop techniques with Naruto's help and greatly improved overall. Naruto couldn't wait for their first official C-rank mission. The ninja world would be torn asunder by his team.

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I encourage all reviews as constructive feedback is just as good as praise is. However all flames will be used to fuel my stove to cook my ramen. Any who can guess the reference in the title of this chapter will get a sneak peek at the next chapter! Good luck and see you soon, Irondragon out.**


End file.
